Inuyasha vrs Final Fantasy
by VampireDemons
Summary: Inuyasha and Final Fantasy crossover. The FF characters find themselves stuck in the fuedal era! Will Zidane get Kagame? Will Sephiroth and Sesshomaru become friends? Does Inuyasha ever stop getting yelled at? rated for swearing
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: we don't own any of the characters used in this story...unfortunatly.

* * *

Chapter 1: The portals 

The Feudal Era

"SIT, BOY!!!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!!!" Kagome bellowed at the silver-haired hanyou lying face-down at her feet. Her cheeks glowed a furious red, her hands fisted by her sides. Inuyasha attempted to protest, but his words were muffled by the large clump of grass in his mouth. Kagome stomped over to her bicycle and, grabbing it in one furious swing she mounted it. Pushing down on the peddles she rode swiftly down the road, her black, silky hair flowing behind her.

"You deserved it this time Inuyasha." Miroku, lifting rice to his mouth, said without even looking at him. Inuyasha's furious face lifted from the ground. "What did I do this time Monk?! All I said was that her cooking abilities had disintegrated!! I was only telling the truth!!"

"Exactly. You know Kagome tries very hard. And the food wasn't _that _bad." Sango reasoned from her position under the cherry blossom tree.

"You should go after her." Shippo stated while sucking on a lollypop. Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but realising it was his fault, he pushed himself up and followed her, grumbling under his breath. The last thing they heard from him was; "Stupid wench. Who does she think she is?!"

* * *

"Milord!! Wait for us!!" Lord Sesshomaru continued walking, his silver hair billowing majestically behind him. Suddenly he stopped, and lifted his head as if listening to something only he could catch. He felt a small bump at the bottom of his leg, followed by the consistent ramblings of Yaken. "Lord! I am so sorry! Please forgive my stupidity!! It's just that you stopped so abruptly! Oh, I mean….you stopped perfectly... I just wasn't paying a-" he was cut off by Sesshomaru's slightly irritated voice. "Yaken." Yaken could hear the underlining threat and shut up immediately. 

The wind picked up drastically. Sesshomaru's head whipped up. "Hmm… something has happened." He muttered under his breath. "Yaken, stay here and look after Rin." He said, raising his voice. "Where are you going Master Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"I just have to take care of something." Sesshomaru answered, already walking away, his face its usual impassive mask. "But Milord-" Yaken protested, but was silenced by a look. Lord Sesshomaru continued walking, his form slowly enveloped by the forest.

* * *

Koga stood in his usual position, legs apart and hands on hips. He glared down at Hakaku and Ginta who had just fallen asleep on watch duty. Suddenly he caught the sent of Kagome and rushed towards it. Kagome looked up from her position on the ground to see a whirlwind quickly approaching. Koga immediately stopped running and stood in front of her. "Kagome, what's wrong? Don't tell me that stupid Mutt-face insulted you again!" Kagome nodded and stared down at her legs crossed beneath her. 

Koga, noticing her distress, took the chance to comfort her without the annoyance of the stupid half-demon. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Kagome, I don't know what you see in him, he's inconsiderate of your feelings, arrogant, selfish, STUPID and ignorant of your…_talents." _Taking her hand in his free one, he looked deep into her eyes and said pleadingly; "Kagome, leave Inuyasha and come with me, the _real _man in this situation." Kagome looked at him stunned, but made no move to disentangle her fingers from his grip. "Koga, I err…..don't know what to say…but-"

"KOGA!!! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS FROM HERE TO KAGOME'S TIME!!! PUT HER DOWN AND FACE ME LIKE THE _MAN _YOU SAID YOU WERE!!!!" Inuyasha stood towering above them both, his face contorted with anger and Tetsusaiga held high above his head. "Kagome, get out the way." Was the last thing he said before he lowered the Tetsusaiga.

* * *

Final Fantasy 

Madain Sari

Zidane looked down from the cliff overlooking the large galleon that, after months of preparation, was finally finished. Sighing he thought back to the last time he had been with his friends. It was a tough ten months since the moment he fought Kuja at the Lifa Tree. The last moment he had been with Garnet. For him it was a tough choice. Caught between the decisions of going with the woman he loves, with the new friends he had found, or do the heroic thing and save his brother.

In the end he chose his brother. Although Kuja committed a life time of evil acts, he was merely a pawn in Garland's cruel game. Garland's Angel Of Death.

Kuja, although showing no emotions whatsoever, used his last bit of energy in an attempt to save Zidane, transporting him to the cold, desolate lands of the formidable continent. Here he was left for a life of solitude.

This was where he ended up. At the Black Mage Village. He asked for help, describing his story and they, already in his dept, agreed to help him. They provided him with a ship to fly him back to Alexandria. But the materials they needed took awhile to acquire, and to give the ship its power to fly without mist was their hardest mission yet. The only other person who was able to do this was Regent Cid who built the Hilde Garde. But right now he wasn't accessible.

Zidane sighed again and asked the nearest Black Mage; "How long until it's finished?" "Another day I think." He replied. Zidane rolled his eyes. Sitting down, he placed his chin upon his palm, his tail swishing behind him. He resigned himself to waiting it out for a few more days.

* * *

Alexandria 

Garnet looked anxiously out her window as if she was expecting Zidane to appear, even though she knew he was a whole other continent away. Beatrix and Steiner had both tried to persuade her that Zidane wasn't coming back, that there was no possibility that he could return. But she stayed strong in her hope that one day he'd return. He promised he would. And she held that promise close to her heart.

A knock interrupted her from her reminiscence and she whispered for them to enter, just audible enough for them to her. Vivi entered the room looking nervous at disturbing her.

Vivi over the last few months had become Garnets closest friend. Both of them never gave up hope for Zidane's return. "Is… is everything ok?" Vivi asked. Garnet smiled. Vivi had always been checking up on her, to make sure she was ok. "Yes… Vivi… I'm fine." He walked over to her and embraced her. His large yellow eyes never glowed as brightly anymore since the moment Zidane left them. "Everything will be ok Vivi… I promise." Together they stared out the window… waiting…

* * *

Midgar 

Cloud woke sweating, his hair plastered to his face. For the past week he'd been having these recurring dreams of a silver- haired demon with immense power, but who was missing a left arm. There was another man, another demon with silver hair. To Cloud, they resembled brothers though one was clad completely in red while the other white. The second demon had dog-ears sitting on top of his head, both had golden eyes. Continuously these men fought, trying to defeat the other. But the first brother, who looked older and seemed more powerful, always tended to have the upper hand, and for the most part left the battle unscathed, while the other demon came out with slightly more serious wounds. What did these dreams mean? Why did they keep occurring?

Cloud got out of bed, letting his body cool down. After a few painstakingly slow minutes of trying to get back to sleep he decided to abort the idea. Getting dressed he grabbed his Booster Sword and left the room. The night was cold and had an ominous feeling about it. He knew something was going to happen. Something connected to those dreams. But what? And when?

* * *

Somewhere 

Sephiroth awoke, the feeling of life coursing through his veins. "What?" He said confusedly, his voice hoarse. He looked up but saw nothing but darkness. He moved his hand towards his face, looking at it for awhile, then smiled "It's time again." he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Everywhere 

Zidane opened his eyes. He wasn't sure what had awoken him, but he sure as hell was going to find out. He climbed out of bed, remembering that earlier that day the Galleon had finally been finished. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a purple glow illuminating the room. He turned towards it slowly, not knowing what to expect. "What the f-" he started, but was cut off when the portal started pulsing. Zidane started walking cautiously towards it, grabbing his clothes and weapons at the same time. Suddenly he felt a pull, and before he new what was happening he felt himself being hurled into the strange glowing light.

Garnet turned her head as she heard the distinctive steps of Freya approaching. She got up to meet her at the door, but as she walked towards it, she noticed something peculiar. In front of her lay a pulsing purple portal. "Err…_that _wasn't there before." Garnet began to back away, but found that she was slightly incapacitated. She was being slowly dragged towards the light. "Princess!" Vivi yelled, running towards her, a spell already forming in his hand. But before he had a chance to cast it, he himself was flung into the portal after her. A few minutes later the door opened, a befuddled looking Freya standing at the doorway. "Where'd everybody go?!"

Cloud continued walking until he saw a dark figure merging in front of him. "Vincent." "Do you feel it?" Vincent asked him softly. Cloud opened his mouth to reply, but turned quickly at the sound of footsteps resounding around them. Tifa, Cid and Red XIII where running towards them. "Cloud! Vincent! Look out! Behind you!" They turned around again to see a purple portal emitting a strange light. Suddenly the three behind them were flung into the air, and sent crashing into the two in front. "AAGGHH!!" Tifa yelled. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Bellowed Cid. "…." Was all Vincent thought. "Huh?" Cloud muttered, choosing not to raise his voice, having already had the experience with Cid right next to him. They all disappeared from sight as the portal closed.

The darkness surrounding Sephiroth dissipated as a purple glow illuminated the area, whatever it was. Sephiroth thought about going through, but as he had nothing better to do, he stepped smoothly into the entrance, and laughed manically to himself as he felt his body travel through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stay away Monkey-Boy!

Zidane landed hard on his ass. "Ouch!" He moaned. Rubbing it, he stood up and looked around him. "Err…where am I?!" He asked aloud. He was standing in a clearing in the middle of a forest, with no one about. Suddenly a cold wind blew past Zidane's body, freezing him to the bone. He shivered, clutching his sword and clothes closer to him. He decided to get dressed before he caught pneumonia.

A few minutes later, Zidane stood, scratching the top of his head with one hand, a perplexed look on his face. He jumped when the sound of voices, - and for some unknown reason- crashes and bangs, reached him. "So there _is_ life here!" He spoke triumphantly. Seeing as how he had nothing better to do, he decided to follow the new development.

Zidane walked through the forest, getting closer to the sounds all the time. Soon the mumbled noises could be deciphered into separate words, but he was still too far away to actually hear what they were saying. Suddenly there came a crash followed by a bark of laughter. Zidane smiled inwardly to himself when he heard the reprimand of what sounded like a young woman. He continued walking, but slightly more cautiously. He could hear what they were yelling now. He crept up and hid behind a bush, listening with interest.

The first thing he saw was a man dressed only in red standing protectively in front of an attractive young woman. Wait…were those _dog-ears_? He stared in amazement, then remembered that he himself had a tail. He shrugged to himself and continued surveying the area. There was another man picking himself up from the ground. This one didn't have dog-ears, but he had a long, fluffy tail that resembled a wolf's instead. Who were these people?! They couldn't possibly be more genomes from they?

The two men began fighting again. But this time, instead of fighting physically- he assumed that was from what the crashes had come from- they fought with words. "You disgusting mangy wolf!" the one in red was saying, "How could you think Kagome would ever go with you?" "What the fuck makes you think that she'd ever stay with you!?" the black-haired one retaliated. "You insult her, you don't respect her and you're selfish and arrogant!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"MANGY WOLF!"

"MUTT-FACE!"

"IDIOT!!"

"BAKA!!"

"Well Kagome chose me!" Inuyasha stated triumphantly.

"No she didn't! You're going to choose me aren't you?" Koga directed towards Kagome. "Err..." Kagome began, but was cut off when they started arguing again.

"No she's not!"

"Yes she is!"

"Is not!"

"Is!"

"NOT!"

"YES!"

"STUPID BASTARD!"

"DOG-BREATH!"

"Oh yeah?! So what!! At least I smell better than you!!"

"No you don't!!"

"Do!"

"Not!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

They were now standing nose-to-nose, growling at each other. Kagome had slowly backed away, and stood with her arms crossed, waiting patiently for them to finish. She new that if she interfered it would only get worse, the only way for it to stop was to wait for them to calm down. "Oh no, this might take awhile." She groaned inwardly to herself.

Zidane, who by now was highly entertained by the two's performance, decided that they were distracted enough for him to talk to the girl-Kagome. He stood and began walking behind the bushes, sidling up to her. "Hey." He whispered. Kagome jumped, but didn't scream. She inspected him carefully and, concluding that he was friendly, she decided not to alert the idiots-err….men.

"Hello." She answered. She caught a glimpse of his tail as it swished behind him. "Who are you? Are you a demon too?" "Demon?" he asked confusedly. "Is that what those two are?" "Yes. Well Inuyasha's only a half-demon, but basically…wait," Her nose scrunched up in confusion. "You mean you're not a demon?"

"Nope. I'm a genome and I have absolutely no idea how I got here. I was back home when some strange, glowing purple portal appeared in front of me. I went through and I was here."

"Hmm…strange." Kagome thought about it. "I don't sense any jewel shards, and Inuyasha or Koga would have noticed if something was out of place." She said almost to herself. "Maybe Miroku or Sango would know more about it."

They continued talking as Koga and Inuyasha fought in the background. Kagome was surprised that they hadn't noticed the new arrival. "So what is this place anyway?" Zidane asked. "This is the feudal era of Japan." She explained. "Ja- Japan?" Zidane asked, bewildered. "Yes," Kagome confirmed. "500 years in the past. I'm actually from modern Japan, but I can travel through time to this era."

It took a few moments for Zidane to process this information. "Wow, cool! You can really do that?!"

As the minutes trundled on, Kagome and Zidane began to get louder, eventually capturing the attention of Inuyasha and Koga. They turned slowly, both glaring automatically at the intruder. "Who are _you_?!" Koga growled menacingly. "Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice rose warningly.

"I…err…I'm going to go this way now." Zidane backed away slowly, his hands held defensively in front of him. "Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha jumped over Zidane, landing behind him. "Who are you…you don't smell like a demon." Inuyasha said suspiciously. "I'm Zidane, nice to meet you." He replied, thumping his chest with his fist. "The feeling isn't mutual." Inuyasha muttered as he lunged towards Zidane.

Taking Inuyasha by surprise, Zidane jumped up, using his tail as leverage. Wrapping it around a branch, he pulled himself up and began taunting Inuyasha. "Na-na-na-na-na! You can't get me!" he stuck out his tongue at him.

As Zidane opened his mouth to continue, Koga suddenly leapt forward, crashing into Zidane purposefully. Unbeknownst, Zidane's tail was still wrapped around the branch. The impact between Koga and Zidane resulted in Zidane swinging around the branch, landing in the same position as before. While Koga plummeted to the ground, landing ungracefully in a heap.

"This is why Kagome can't rely on you! You can't even get a monkey out of the tree!" Inuyasha said smugly. "Oi!" Zidane bellowed down. Ignoring him, Koga began to stand, obviously frustrated. "If you're so smart then why don't you try?!" he replied to Inuyasha. "Fine! I don't see why not."

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, adopting his fighting stance. "What did I do?! I only talked to Kagome!" Inuyasha ignored him and began to swing the fang over his head, ready to unleash the Wind Scar. But before he could, Kagome intervened. "Stop it! This is pointless! He didn't do anything!" "Get out of the way Kagome! Monkey-Boy's going down….literally."

"Inuyasha." Kagome's tone of voice threatened a Sit. Inuyasha suddenly dropped the sword and swung around quickly to face her, panic edged all over his face. "No Kagome, please, don't say-" "Sit, Boy!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground, face first.

After a surprised silence, Zidane suddenly burst out laughing. Inuyasha's annoyed face appeared as he raised his head. "If you don't shut up Monkey-Boy, I'll-" "You'll what? Kill me? Unfortunately for you, I don't think Kagome would let you." Zidane interrupted, still laughing.

"Why you-" Inuyasha started, but was interrupted again, this time by Kagome. "Inuyasha, I won't hesitate to say it again." Inuyasha's face turned from fierce to wounded puppy. "But Kagome, he started it!" "Inuyasha stop it!" "Yeah, you heard the lady!" Zidane informed. Inuyasha turned back to him, an angry look back on his face. "I swear, I'm going to rip you limb from-" "Inuyasha Sit." Inuyasha's face crashed into the ground all over again.

By this time, Koga had collapsed on the floor laughing. "Oh yeah, great job you insolent puppy! I defiantly did better than that!" "Shut up Koga!" Inuyasha mumbled, but his words were muffled due to the fact that the spell hadn't won off yet. This resulted Koga and Zidane laughing even harder.

"You're going to pay for this Kagome!" Inuyasha growled. "You know, I don't think she is," Zidane reasoned, as soon as he got his breath back. "She seems to have you wrapped around her little finger!" Koga started laughing so hard that tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

Inuyasha jumped up, grabbing Tetsusaiga. "Inuyasha." Kagome said again, the warning tone still apparent. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He slowly put the Fang back in its sheath. "So," the half-demon started, crossing his arms defensively. "What do you want?" Zidane looked down at him, puzzled. "Well…I suppose I'd just like a place to stay…I mean no harm!" He added as Inuyasha snorted. "Fat chance." "I don't see why he can't stay. He doesn't know this place and has come from a different world entirely. Besides, he's a nice enough person." Kagome looked up at Zidane, her smile dazzling enough to melt the Artic.

Inuyasha and Koga looked at her, completely bewildered. "Holy shit! She…she…she _likes _him?!" they both thought. "He _can _stay, _right _Inuyasha?" Kagome was glaring at him now. The half-demon knew better than to disagree. "Y-yeah sure he can stay. But stay away from Kagome, or you'll wake up one morning wondering where your tail has disappeared to." He directed at Zidane.

Kagome chose to ignore this last comment. She turned back to Zidane, smiling again. "Come on; let's go introduce you to the others." He jumped down, careful to avoid Inuyasha and Koga. He skipped along beside her, both talking and laughing animatedly. Inuyasha and Koga fell into step behind them, both glaring at the two in front, with their arms crossed and twin scowls on each of their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: we don't own any of the characters in this story

* * *

Chapter 3: Unlikely Outcomes

Sephiroth smirked to himself as he landed gracefully in the middle of a clearing. The ground was oddly uneven and slightly soft in some places. "What are you looking at?" he directed at the young girl staring wide-eyed at his sudden appearance.

"Umm….Sir, you're standing on Jakken!"

"Hmph" he replied looking down and fixating Jakken with a cold stare. That explained the strange feel of the ground.

"Girl," Jakken screamed "Don't speak so to Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin stared at him blankly. "But…but…that's not Lord Sesshomaru."

Sephiroth smoothly leapt off Jakken, landing a few metres away from them. "Who is this Sesshomaru you speak of?" His voice was almost a whisper, but it chilled the bones of Jakken and Rin. Even Ah-Un shifted nervously away from his presence. This surprised Jakken. The only other being who could instil fear like that on anybody had been Sesshomaru. Beforehand, most could not measure up to his power.

"He is a very powerful demon lord, who stands to this day undefeated…" this monologue continued monotonously for a full five minutes. Sephiroth began to get impatient. "We shall see about this undefeated _demon_." Turning, he stalked off, the darkness enshrouding him.

Sesshomaru tilted his head westwards; the direction the wind was blowing in. He caught a familiar sent, a disturbing smell that unnerved him. He could catch the threat hidden amongst the unnatural, unidentifiable creature. It was neither human nor demon. A man bestowed with inexplicable powers. It may have been the promise of a worthy opponent, or his own curiosity that led him to pursue this invader.

His eyes flashed a deadly red, his hand moving towards Tokijin. He stood there, motionless. Watching…waiting.

The wind picked up again and his hair billowed outwards. The warning of approach resounded around the valley as a tree was knocked to the ground. Clearly the creature cared not for a pre-emptive strike that most dwelled upon. It _wanted _Sesshomaru to know Its arrival.

Sesshomaru snarled in frustration. If only It knew who he was, It would not approach with such optimism.

As he stood there he gazed over the valley. The sun had just set so there was a chill to the air and the trees cast a shadowy claw over the grass. He could hear the cry of night demons. Mourning for loss. Striving for blood. Listening for the weak. The agonised shrills of pain became louder as they fought, determined to be the victor. In a moment they would be silenced, as they will witness a fight between two immortals. Both equal in strength. There power stilling the beating of their hearts, showing how insignificant they are compared to them.

It was when Sesshomaru saw the man emerging from the darkness that he understood. This man was not from their world. His origins did not matter. He would be obliterated.

"You are this _Lord _Sesshomaru?" Sephiroth's smooth voice carried over the valley. Although he asked the question he already knew the answer.

The wind had now settled down to a barely audible whistle.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied. His voice betrayed no emotion whatsoever. "You are the creature I sensed. Identify yourself."

"My identity is of no significance to you. Soon I will put an end to your pathetic life." Unsheathing Masamune, Sephiroth walked forward. The sheer power of the Katana Sephiroth possessed sang of death, carrying its melody over the forest floor to Sesshomaru. His reward, Sesshomaru thought, would be taking control of the sword.

"But if it is any consolation before your demise, I am known as Sephiroth." With that he charged. Within moments he had reached Sesshomaru's position.

Sephiroth's sword arm rose from the ground in a powerful upper-cut. He smirked inwardly to himself. This was going to be even easier than he had imagined. But his sword struck only air. He turned quickly. Sesshomaru was standing a few feet away from where he originally was. "Hmm. You're quicker than I thought." Sesshomaru remained impassive. "Enough of this Childs play." Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and pointed it toward the silver-haired man. Preparing to release the Sōryūha he then pointed it towards the ground.

Blue streaks emerged from the earth, curling like long tendrils around Sesshomaru's form. Suddenly a low rumble surged through the ground at Sephiroth's feet. The next moment the air was filled with an eerie blue light as power exploded from the earth. Sesshomaru smiled (for once in his life) as he watched his nemesis engulfed by the azure flames.

Sephiroth propelled himself upwards as the force enveloped him. He glided over his opponent, his form silhouetted against the night sky. Landing softly in front of him, Sephiroth swung his sword around, aiming to decapitate him. But his blow was swiftly parried by Sesshomaru's sword; Tokijin. Sephiroth drew back slightly, angered now. This man was in his way, his way to conquer what he desired, and now, after challenging his strength, he realized it might be awhile before he can proceed.

"I would advise you to back down now, and maybe you'll have a chance of survival after my supreme reign." Sephiroth said, chuckling, and continued; "Though that would be less likely. I plan to devour this planet for mother's power."

Sesshomaru changed position now, no-longer in a fighting stance. He stood straight and his unwavering gaze met Sephiroth's cold, depthless stare.

_The eyes never lie_

He saw the pure hatred buried deep beneath the calm fissure. This man was out for revenge, not total domination. Before he had a chance to reply, Sephiroth was already in the air, the wind sizzling as it passed him by. "I've learnt a new trick," he said. "I'll remember you by it next time I destroy an unworthy opponent."

The earth began to boil, seas began to rise. The temperature dropped threateningly. Animals fled, the moon hid behind the clouds, the world cried in anguish as a power was released. Like demonic creatures, it clawed its way forward. Undoubtedly Sesshomaru had no chance to dodge. His only chance was to live.

He cried out, though it sounded more like a long, drawn out grunt. The attack was trying desperately to rip the skin from his flesh. His eyes burned, his hair becoming singed. Melting flesh rose to his nostrils and he felt the demon beneath stir. It burst through him and he fell to his feet. He hadn't realized his departure from the ground.

"Hmph," Sephiroth sounded. "I'm impressed."

"You incompetent fool." Sesshomaru snarled. "You cannot defeat me. Don't you understand? Its not you who will lead me to my death. It's not time yet. I will not die and undignified death to someone of your stature."

Their swords met again. Determination was doubled. Each bated for the others blood. Though it was not a droplet they wished for, they wanted it all. The battle raged for well over the night. Neither tired. Neither stopped. Neither relented the onslaught of attacks they were paraded with.

The battle field was unrecognizable. Tress were scattered, grass was destroyed to the extent it would no longer grow, damaged by the magical power. Even lives were taken. Any creature witnessing this battle wasn't specifically close; they were just unlucky to have been caught by stray magic or the rebound of attacks.

The end was not nearing. A bolt of lightning struck the spot unoccupied by either offender. They stopped. Understanding sunk in. They had not cast that attack.

_Who?_

His voice sounded clear as crystal. Masculine and deep, yet smooth and intellectual. His body was blocking the sun which had risen earlier, his face a mask of shadow. "It's interesting to see two powerful people fight for the same purpose." Chuckling the figure floated downwards, his feet brushing aside the ashes on the ground. He landed gracefully. Walking forward he came into view.

His violet hair shinned in the morning sun. For someone who had been dead a year, it remained in top condition. The feathers ruffled in the wind. He smiled, though it was not friendly. His fast working mind had already formed a plan. He was still scheming after his unfortunate downfall the year previous. The hakama at his hips swayed from side to side. His boots made a soft metallic clink on the ground.

"Identify yourself." Sephiroth growled, obviously annoyed at the sudden interruption. "Unless you want to die too."

"Already threatening before you know your guest." He looked around. "But I guess you're a guest too judging by your appearance."

It was Sesshomaru's turn to speak next. He was perturbed by the fact he hadn't sensed this mans arrival. "What is it you want?"

The man laughed again. The others were really considering the idea of striking him down before he had a chance to speak again. He was getting on their nerves. "It's an offer."

"I don't make offers to people such as you."

"Trust me," he replied. "You will have never have met someone like me. So before we discuss my plan, let's become acquainted." He was now standing beside them. He was shorter, a 5'7 compared to their 6'2.

"My name is Kuja."

* * *

Authors' notes: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Bet you never expected that!!! CLIFFHANGER!! (By the way, we won't be updating for a long time on account of me going on holidays. The next chapter won't be posted until the end of August. Sorry!! Don't stop reading!!)

Well, this chapter took an awfully long time to write, but we finally did it!!! (Yeah, sorry about that) besides, Hayley did all the writing; I was just drawing the whole time! (Poor Halo)

Bloopers: (Cami re-reading over Halo's work)

Cami: "Each bathed for the other's blood." bathed? They want to shower in the blood??!! Hayley, I think you used the wrong word. (Images of Sephiroth with a large bath brush)

* * *

VERY late at night after a lot of sugar

Cami writing Sesshomaru was standing a few feet away from Billy...

Halo: wait, wait. BILLY was there??! Cami, i think you're a little TOO giddy...and where did you get Billy from?!!

(P.S. Billy Martin from Good Charlotte if you're wondering)

(P.S.S Halo talking; Cami does do a lot of the writing, she was feeling rather lazy today)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We do not own any Final Fantasy or Inuyasha characters. Instead we own the story plot and any good one liners.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Visitors

"Hentai!" screamed Sango after being groped by Miroku for the third time that day.

After Kagome and Inuyasha had stormed off, Sango, Miroku and Shippo had decided to stay in the camp. They had been relieved that they were now allowed a short rest as a result of the consistent fighting between Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango was now tidying up, putting away the mats and placing the left-over food in a container.

As she was bending over to put away the chopsticks, Miroku had unfortunately decided to place his hand, ever so subtly, on her rear. He was rewarded by a large smack to the face.

"Ow," he exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot. Kirara purred contently beside a tree, opening one eye to survey the damage. Shippo rolled his eyes, never fully understanding Miroku's choice in actions.

"It serves you right Monk!" Turning her back on him, and stomping over beside her faithful companion Kirara, she slumped against the tree and glared across at him.

"At least I'm not chasing any woman at the moment." Miroku retorted.

"At the moment," intervened Shippo.

Miroku sighed in defeat and continued what Sango left unfinished. As he was placing everything in Kagome's bag, a sudden, loud snap caught his attention. He straightened quickly, turning to see Sango already in her fighting position. But before any of them could grab their weapons, a man with strange yellow hair erupted from the forest, pointing a huge spear in their general direction.

"Alright," he bellowed, "I don't want any answers, just questions!!"

"Erm, I think you fucked up that line man." A big, burly, dark-skinned man muttered, while a tall, red-cloaked figure followed behind him.

Both Sango and Miroku's hands had paused midway to their weapons, their faces utterly bewildered.

"Erm, it's ok, I'll take it from here." a spiky haired, black clad man walked forwards, lowering the blonde's spear.

"Alright!" he yelled, pointing his own sword at the group. But before he could say anything, the big man jumped forwards.

"Alright! Where are you and who am I?" Barrett's eyes widened as he heard Cid snickering in the background and realised what he had just said. "Shit," he muttered, lowering his head in defeat.

Stepping forwards, Miroku addressed the first two to appear. "Ok, I have some questions to your answers," he directed at Cid, "But unfortunately I'd like to know who you are just as much as you do." he smirked, turning his attention towards Barret.

Before Barret had the chance to disembody the one he presumed was a monk, their pet "cat" suddenly grew in size. Everyone was bewildered as to why she chose to react now. The answer became clear when a slightly smaller, red-furred, lion-like beast appeared. Growling menacingly he moved stealthy into the clearing. His eyes never strayed from Kirara. Like an experienced hunter his whole body had become tensed, ready for battle at any moment. His mouth, which had begun to foam, gave him the appearance of a rabid dog.

Miroku and Sango, who previously were unnerved by the unexpected company, suddenly felt their lives become threatened. It was moments like these they wished for the overly cautious Inuyasha. But now all they could do was wish for his return. They hoped it would by swift.

"Nanaki!!!" a clearly enraged woman bellowed while emerging from the undergrowth. "You make us seem like a bunch of rapacious wanderers!" She rebuked sternly, frightening practically everyone in the vicinity.

Reluctantly he eased up on his frightening posture, resuming a more calming demeanor. As he sat there observing the occupants, his eyes never strayed for long from Kirara, the one he later was told the name of. There was something about her that gave him an uneasy feeling. Later he will find the meaning of this uneasy augury.

"Sorry I'm late; I got left behind by _this _bunch!" exclaimed the black haired woman. "By the way, I'm Tifa." She gave a large smile which, if the atmosphere wasn't so tensed, would have men drooling over her. A moment of silence prevailed as the sudden epiphany hit her. She was the only one who had introduced herself and had actually been kind.

Miroku, seizing the opportunity to announce himself to a beautiful lady, stepped forward and took her hands in his. "Lady Tifa," he said his voice full with emphasis. "It is to my utmost delight to meet someone as wonderful as you….and your companions. My name is Miroku and I am a Monk travelling with many. Firstly" he pointed towards Sango, "This is Sango, and to your left, Shippo. Lastly Kirara, our valiant demon."

Tifa smiled kindly, his suave talk amusing her. After what she had been through previously, a bit of cheering up was welcoming. "Thank you Miroku. I apologise earlier for Red XII's behaviour."

"Don't worry," Miroku replied. "If I was travelling with a lady as beautiful as yourself, I would be down on my knees too growling at any impostor."

Red XII emitted a growl, and Sango, standing directly behind Miroku was fuming with anger. Walking menacingly towards Miroku, she interrupted the conversation briskly. This was in the attempt to save Tifa from Miroku's notorious - and most likely soon to be last - line "Will you bear my children?" as well as jealously for Miroku's ignorance towards her. Was she not beautiful enough for a man to growl on the ground for her? It's not that she didn't care much for that sort of thing just it wasn't easy being ignored.

"So Tifa," Sango asked nicely, except for the undertone of hatred. "You haven't introduced your friends!"

Tifa's expression changed from happy to surprised to happy again. She walked over to the blonde haired one holding the sword. "This is Cloud Strife and-"pointing to her right "This is Cid Highwind."

"Aye. Best expert in ship building ever to lay your eyes upon. Want an autograph?" He smiled, rolling with his tongue a stick protruding out of his mouth. Waving a hand to he left he continued, "And that big brute there would be Barret Wallace. Don't worry; his bark is worse than his bite."

"Shove it or I will stick your spear somewhere unpleasant!"

Tifa, ignoring their charade, strolled over to the red cloaked man. But before she could open her mouth he interrupted "Vincent Valentine." He was now standing very close to edge of the woods, almost enveloped in the shadow cast from the sun. His black hair covered most of his face giving him a sinister, mysterious look.

Walking to the middle of the group, Miroku, with a lot of coquetry in his voice mainly directed towards Tifa, said; "You look tired and lost. Stay with us and we will give you the requirements you need."

Everyone in the Final Fantasy group turned towards Cloud, which the Inuyasha group presumed as the leader (And presumed right). "We need to be on our way. But understanding our predicament, we're not in much of a position to decline. We accept."

Standing beside Miroku –which was the centre of attention- Barret proclaimed how hungry he was. That was confirmed by the large grumble that emitted from his belly.

Shippo, jumping onto a tree soared through the air, landing on the ground, rolling and propped himself on Sango's shoulder. To his utter dismay, excluding Kirara, nobody else had noticed his spectacle.

"I'm not sure if I like these people," he whispered into Sango's ear. "Especially him. He gives me the willies." Sango looked in the direction Shippo was talking about and saw the one named Vincent. Silently she agreed with the fox-demon.

Glancing to see if anybody was listening Shippo continued. "And Inuyasha isn't going to settle for this."

"He barely settles for anything."

Pouting Shippo nodded, "And," he said lastly, "We just finished cleaning up!"

* * *

An hour later, the majority sat in companionable silence. They had just finished eating and were now vegetating. The only person moving about was Shippo who was chasing Kirara. Miroku was trying – unsuccessively - to chat up Tifa. For the most of it he either got glares from Cloud or Sango.

Vincent remained consumed by the shadows, the darkness stretching further like grasping talons as the day progressed. It was coming to evening. The air was cooling and everyone felt the chill. But it wasn't the end of the day that caused the air to freeze; it was the approach of demons.

Kirara and Shippo stopped running. Sango and Miroku stood up. Vincent looked straight into the eyes of the first demon to enter their territory.

Red XIII was the first to react. His muscles bulged as he leapt through the air and grasped one of the ogres by the throat. Sango was the first to deal a deadly blow. She threw the Hiraikotsu which soared through the air with a loud whistle. It hit one in the stomach, causing it to double over and collapse backwards, unconscious.

She turned quickly to see the visitors all staring in her direction, gawking. Turning back to the demons, they continued defending themselves.

Cloud ripped through the next one with one blow and Tifa boxed the one attacking Red XIII. Those two ogres crumbled like a broken cookie.

Cid (surprise surprise) speared the last, roaring in victory and throwing his fist up in the air. Rolling his toothpick with his tongue, he turned around to see everyone else's reaction. They were all preoccupied. A man with flowing silver hair and a red hakama had just entered with one blonde and two black haired people. He was looking severely pissed off and was none too impressed by Cid's victory. Instead the man just blurted out. "Who the hell!!!"

* * *

Author's notes: So Hayley here. This story took us an immensely frustrating time to write. And in my opinion was not all up to the standards I was expecting. In the end I was left with the majority of the writing and Cami was painting an amazing Dragon. I guess it's my fault the chapters are short. Any complaints, take it outside. And I'll stay in the warm cosiness.

Cami here!! HAHAHA!! Another cliff-hanger! I feel evil now…well, more evil than usual. I'm just going to leave on a more positive note. Thank you so much for reading, especially those who have been reading from chapter one. We'll try to have the next one up quicker. Bye!!


End file.
